


A Drought in Paris

by OhanaHoku



Series: Whumptober 2020 Prompts [27]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Aramis Whump, Athos Whump, Dehydration, Drought, Extreme Weather, Friendship, Gen, Heat Stroke, Male Friendship, Multiple Whumpees, Natural Disasters, October Prompt Challenge, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Porthos Whump, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, d'Artagnan Whump, no.27, whump all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku
Summary: When the towns water supply runs out during an intense heatwave, the musketeers struggle not to succumb to the heat and lack of water.Day Twenty-seven of Whumptober 2020 - Ok, Who Had Natural Disasters on Their 2020 Bingo Card? - Extreme Weather
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay & d'Artagnan & Athos | Comte de la Fère & Porthos du Vallon
Series: Whumptober 2020 Prompts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949965
Kudos: 23





	A Drought in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> First I write about a blizzard in Paris, and now I write about the exact opposite with a drought. XD Maybe I'll do a flood next?

"That's it, men. The last of our water is gone." The captain announced to the musketeers. "I suggest we all start praying for rain."

Aramis sighed, taking off his hat to scratch his head. "I've never seen a drought this bad before."

"It makes me wonder how the farmers back in my town are faring. I imagine their crops are all but ash by now in this heat," d'Artagnan said.

"We're lucky that there haven't been any fires recently. In this heat, with no water? Paris could burn to nothing before anyone could stop it." Athos mused, shaking his head.

"Well, at least we can be thankful for the crime rate going down due to this heat," Porthos said with a grin as he laid down the winning hand for their card game.

/////\\\\\\\\\

"What was that you were saying about the crime rate, Porthos?" Athos called as he sent a man crashing headfirst into a wall.

"Forget I said anything," Porthos grumbled, pushing another man down into his chair.

Once the town's water supply ran out, tension had run high in the city, people's tempers were worn thin. Those without water attacked those who still had a meagre supply, and people accused one another of being selfish and greedy.

"Now, stop this!" Athos ordered. "Fighting will only make your body thirst for water more. Those who still have water are urged to share but are not required by law to do so. If you start this again, you will be sent to prison." He warned them. "This drought cannot last forever, so be patient and remain calm. It will rain soon."

The men in the tavern settled down, tired out already with the heat and lack of water in their systems.

/////\\\\\\\\\

"Hey, d'Artagnan." Athos called from the barrel he and the others were sitting around. "Come join us for another round of cards! We've got to put Porthos back in his place."

Said man chucked. "You can try, mates. But you're going up against a master."

d'Artagnan pushed away from the wall that he'd been leaning on and made his way over to them. His face was flushed red as he reached them.

"You don't look too well, d'Artagnan." Aramis said, standing up to grab his arm as the young man's eyelids fluttered. "Come on, I think you should lie down." He told him.

"Kid doesn't look good at all," Porthos commented as Aramis guided the young landowner to the bunker.

/////\\\\\\\\\

"How is d'Artagnan?" Porthos asked. 

"Not any better than the rest of us," Aramis said, starting to feel a little wane himself. His vision blurred slightly around the edges, and he swayed on his feet as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Maybe you should go lie down yourself," Athos told him, squeezing his shoulder. "Go on and get some rest."

They watched as the musketeer left to do just that.

/////\\\\\\\\\

Halfway through the next day, Porthos joined the others in the bunker after having collapsed in a dead faint while trying to break up another dispute.

That left just Athos and a few of the other musketeers that had not yet succumbed to the heat.

Athos rested on the ground, back against a pole as he watched the sunny blue sky for any sign of rain, for even a wisp of a cloud. But there was not even a hint of rain. 

His breath wheezed in and out of his chest, his throat bone dry and aching for the sweet relief that only water could provide. His vision was fading in and out, and his ears were ringing faintly, The man stuck in a seemingly endless dizzy spell.

Grey seeped into his vision, and soon he had blacked out.

When he came to, it was to the blessed feeling of water droplets refreshing dry, cracked skin. He blinked his eyes open as his tongue darted out to catch the raindrops, looking up to the dark night sky as the rain poured down.

He laughed, struggling to his feet as he called out to the others.

The drought was finally over!

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count - 683. Hope you guys enjoyed this one! It's a little rushed, but that's what happens when you fall behind and struggle to write the last ten prompts of Whumptober in two days to reach the deadline! ◉_◉ (._.')
> 
> [ my tumblr](https://ohanahoku-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
